


Чудо! - Miracle!

by xUnchartedDreams



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, basically dios is metaphorically singing to utena in this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnchartedDreams/pseuds/xUnchartedDreams
Summary: “The world is a stage, and the stage is a world of entertainment!” —Howard DietzAKA: A reimagining of Dios’ first encounter with Utena.
Relationships: Dios & Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 1





	Чудо! - Miracle!

Author’s Note: Basically, Dios is metaphorically singing to Utena in this piece.   


* * *

Come now, child! 

Take up your cross

Refine the image of perfection in your heart 

And call my name

Perfect the image of the one You love so much 

Come now, child! 

Why the long face? 

Are you not a child of God? 

Oh, come now, child! 

Awaken your inner divinity 

Sing a new song 

For your prince 

For the world 

revolution 

Come now, child! 

Play my game. 

Have I not promised you the world? 


End file.
